Hansel
Hansel & Gretel is the Chronicles episode of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Summary When Nature Cat comes down with a fever, he has to stay in bed at Hal’s doghouse until he gets all better, even if it means he'll miss the upcoming Halloween party at Knapford. After hearing Webby reading to him the story Hansel and Gretel, Nature Cat falls asleep and has a dream where he and Gwendolyn play the roles of Hansel and Gretel in a musical dialogue-free retelling of the classic fairy tale. Plot The episodes begin one morning at Thomas’ Branch Line where he is pulling Annie and Clarabel with passengers inside and Twilight Sparkle flying right by his side. It is Halloween and they are both excited because tonight there’s going to be a big Halloween party at Knapford. . ????? Later, at Hal’s doghouse, Nature Cat is in Hal’s bed and has starting coughing and sneezing. Percy, and The Fat Controller are seen next to him, after they heard what happened. After an examination, Victor and Zecora diagnose Nature Cat simply with a fever. Thomas asks Zecora what the cure for Steam Engine Flu is, but Zecora answers that the only cure is lots of rest and not chuffing around at all. Everyone were shocked at this; Thomas will have to miss out at the Halloween party at Knapford and even the contest for the best Halloween costume. Thomas was very saddened at this terrible news. Twilight Sparkle reassures him that she and the rest of the friends will tell him all about the party the next day when he gets all better. Thomas agrees, but he was . After checking on her cellphone, Sci-Twi says that they only have a little while to stay with Thomas until they needed to get the party on time. . Webby then has an idea. She’ll read him a fairy tale and she had picked out of the right story to read especially for Halloween: Hansel and Gretel. . . When Sheriff Callie, Thomas, Twilight and everybody else left the doghouse for the party, Nature Cat is left, very sick, miserable and alone, except for Victor, Zecora and Kevin. Nature Cat tells them that he doesn’t want to almost end up like Hansel and Gretel. Victor kindly tells his friend that while Zecora him that . Victor, Kevin and Zecora leave Nature Cat alone to let him get some sleep. A sleepy Nature Cat thinks his friends are right, but still worries about it, and then finally goes to sleep (while still being upset from the Hansel and Gretel story) and begins to dream. In his dream, Nature Cat is in the role of Hansel and Sheriff Callie is in the role of Gretel and they are walking through the forest with a basket full of goodies for a picnic. . ????? and the dream ends with Hansel and Gretel running out of the cottage and off into the distance. Nature Cat opens his eyes, sits up in bed and looks around worriedly and nervously. He is still in Hal’s doghouse and Victor, Kevin and Zecora are seen in front of him, looking worried. . Victor calms him down and tells him that he’s only having a bad dream. But Nature Cat thought that it all seems so real. Nature Cat asks them how long he was asleep, and Zecora replies that he has been sleeping for a full 24 hours, before she checks Thomas’ boiler and . To her surprise and Victor’s and Thomas’s, she says that ! She even holds up a mirror to let Thomas see that his blue spots on his face are completely gone! Kevin figures that getting rest is the cure for the 24-four Steam Engine Flu, and Victor agrees. Thomas asks if that means that he can still go to the Halloween party at Knapford after all. Victor and Zecora say yes, he can. Thomas is so overjoyed by this news and puffs out of the Steamworks and headed straight for Knapford. At Knapford, everyone , except for . ????? Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Nature Cat learned that he shouldn’t worry so much about anything, even from a scary fairy tale, that might scare him at all. * This episode revolves around Nature Cat. Trivia * Nature Cat's nightmare is based on the Mickey Mouse Works Silly Symphonies short of the same name, with Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie in the roles of Hansel and Gretel instead of Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse, and just like from it, the music featured is Danse Macabre and generally does not have any dialogue. Category:Chronicles Episodes Category:Halloween